Avatar: Rise of The False Fire Lady
by phantom of deception
Summary: It has been twenty years since the war ended. but now Azula has killed Fire Lord Iroh and taken the throne. Kia, a common girl, is desperate for the rightful heir to be back on the throne. but with the Avatar and prince gone what can she do?
1. Escape

**Like the rest of them I apologize for the shortness and my inexperience. it does get better though! Don't own ATLA, do own Kia and Tasana, along with many new characters coming in soon.**

Kia held tight to the reigns of her tiger mare as she rode through the fierce storm. Just one month ago the Princess Azula had taken over everything. She had launched a rebellion and killed the current Fire Lord, Iroh. Kia's heart clenched in sadness, she had met Iroh.

He was old and caring beyond any other man. And further more she had put a bounty on the Avatar and her brother, the next Fire Lord in line. They had both vanished the week later. Kia could remember, she had been in the city that day.

The soldiers were frantic as they aided the false ruler. They had even searched Kia's hotel and destroyed everything. It was just the next week that something truly spectacular happened.

The false princess Azula had lined up every citizen of the Fire Nation in separate towns and got her best people who are able to detect liars.

She had them ask if they sided with her, or the Avatar. Kia could remember standing tall and being the only person to side with the Avatar, though several had been caught lying and been burned to death. What they weren't expecting was for Kia to fire bend, even if it wasn't much, more of instinct than anything.

She had barely escaped with her life that night. She snuck back home and packed her provisions before taking her tiger mare, Tasana, and fleeing into the night. Tasana had actually been a gift from Fire Lord Iroh.

She could not understand why she was so important to capture the Fire Lords eye and gain his friendship. But here she was, after two weeks of travel. She had run into a storm and under her fingers she could feel Tasana's shivering as the hard rain pelted her.

Kia pulled her thin cloak tight around her but it did nothing. Her fingers were numb and her mind blank. She was heading to the Western Air Temple where traitors were known to hide. And right now she was most certainly considered a traitor!

However with every step Tasana took she could feel her resolve being battered away by the harsh winds. Tears and rain ran down her face, mingling to where it knew no boundaries.

Relief coursed through her as she saw a cave up ahead, a small entrance she could easily fit through it because she was very skinny as a fourteen year old. With tears of relief she had Tasana go through the hall, something she did willingly.

Kia could feel her strength wearing down as she slid in next to her companion. Besides her she heard Tasana fall to the ground with a plunk as the young tiger mares panting filled the silence. Suddenly Kia became aware of a burning in her side from exhaustion.

With one last effort she took a deep breath, trying to stay conscious. Next thing she knew was a voice shouting and she was tumbling head first into darkness…


	2. Is She Dead?

**Don't own Avatar. Do own Kia, Kasey, Shasta, Ty lulu, Hakoda (not the shows version), Kana (still not the shows verion), and Mai (not ms. dagger). Sorry it's been ages! This chapter was hard because I didn't quite know how to finish it because I didn't want to drag it on to long! But at least now it's here!**

"Is she dead?"

"No silly, she's still breathing!"

"Is she Fire Nation?"

"Why wouldn't she be? She's wearing red and has a tiger mare"

"Sparky did you forget we had to hide in the Fire Nation in those disguises during the war?"

"She might have stolen the mare"

"What if she's a traitor?"

"To who? Iroh or Azula?"

"Why don't you ask her, she's waking up…"

Kia groaned as her eyes fluttered open to reveal several shapes watching her closely. She groggily tried to move her hands but they were tied together. Slowly her sleep deprived mind searched for why that would be.

Suddenly the answer hit her and she sat up bolt right as the memories from the past weeks hit "Azula!" she said in surprise upon seeing a pair of soft golden eyes framed by black hair.

Instantly the people around her fell into fighting stances. There was eight adults and five kids, all but three in bending stances.

Kia snarled at them "I told your stupid leaders that I refuse to support the false princess. Iroh is the true Fire Lord and now that he's gone I will support the next in line that doesn't include Azula" she spat angrily.

The people around her all sighed in relief and relaxed slightly, still posed for attack "Don't worry, we're against Azula as well" a voice said.

Kia strained to see in the dark cave, she could distinctly make out a woman with her hair in a bun. She saw a young kid nudge her "Mom she might be lying" a young boy said.

Kia saw the woman shake her head "She's telling the truth" she said. Kia watched in confusion as the others nodded and a young boy around her age cut her ropes before helping her to her feet. Kia yelped as she stumbled and fell back against him, knocking both to the floor.

She felt herself blush as the others began laughing. She could feel the boy lowering her back to the floor "Maybe your not ready to stand yet, you seem pretty tired" he said.

Kia shrugged from where she sat "I'm used to living the easy life, not the wear and tear of travel" she said casually.

The figures tensed "And why is that?" one adult male asked.

Kira sighed "When I was little my mother always beat me. Somehow Fire Lord Iroh found out and he took me to the palace city, he gave me a home, a purpose…and a life. He also gave me Tasana which is the reason I was able to escape" she said, greatly missing the man who acted as a father to her.

Suddenly she heard the young man who had helped her sigh in defeat "What, do you miss Iroh as well?" she asked.

Distinctly in the dark she saw him shiver "It's just that with him gone, if we beat Azula…I just am not ready to accept the responsibilities I would receive if my dad got killed or something" he said.

Kia snorted "You act as though it's going to be huge" she said sarcastically.

Suddenly they froze as they heard voices outside of their cave "Maybe they are in here Fire Lady?" a voice asked.

Kia felt her throat clench "This seems the perfect place for them to hide, get the captured earth bender from my carriage and prepare to capture, but not to kill" Azula said harshly.

Kia scowled and could feel the others tense up as they waited silently. Suddenly the wall opened to reveal a dark grey sky with Azula standing in the entrance "Well if it isn't my traitor of a brother and all his little friends" she said evilly.

Kia froze and looked behind her, now recognizing the figures behind her as her eyes widened. She was then pushed back as _the _Prince Zuko himself pushed past her, engaging in battle with the false Fire Lady. Kia watched wide eyed until she felt someone tugging on her sleeves.

She looked behind her and saw a boy a little older than her with one bright green eye and one fiery red eye. Kia gasped as he pulled her "Run kids, you know where to go" a woman in blue shouted, running up to help Zuko.

Kia took off behind the group of children, fear gripping her. Suddenly she heard the roar of flames and felt the heat of the burning inferno heading at them. With a snarl she halted in her tracks, yanking her wrist from the young man dragging her.

She quickly turned on heel and created a large shield of fire, smiling very slightly as the men halted in surprise from their chase. Kia smiled unsurely before running after the kids who she was surprised to see were around her age and younger.

She shivered as the men gave up the chase, allowing them to slow down. However the boy who had grabbed her shook his head "We have to keep running, here's your tiger mare, Ty lulu has her" he said.

Kia looked at him in confusion as he handed Tasana to her. He then pointed in an opposite direction "Run, you'll be safer going in that direction" he said.

Kia looked at him in annoyance "Um, no way. Look, I am very opposed to Princess Azula as I'm sure you all are. And I'm heading to the Western Air Temple which is in that direction your traveling. That and Tasana will be very helpful to the younger kids who can't run" she said, motioning to the worn out children that included all but an energetic twelve year old with messy black hair, blue eyes, and yellow clothing.

And also the boy she was following of course. He sighed in frustration "Fine, but lets hurry" he snapped, putting the four young children on Tasana. Kia smirked triumphantly, Kia one, hothead zip.


	3. The Western Air Temple

**Like I said, update frenzy. Me no own anything, if that even made sense.**

The gang arrived at the western air temple within two days. She still didn't know the names of any of the children, well except Ty lulu that the oldest had mentioned on their escape. But now she was going to ask. Only her and the oldest were up. To be honest she didn't think he had gotten any sleep since they fled. She had even had a nap on Tasana while the children pranced around happily.

But he remained distant and quiet. His expression remained tense at all times as though he could only think about the negatives. Kia sighed, walking over to him as he lead Tasana. For a moment she watched him silently, noting the purple shadows under his eyes "You okay?" she asked.

He looked at her in shock before shaking his head to clear it "Just thinking" he muttered.

Kia nodded before looking at him carefully "Can I ask a question?" she asked.

He looked at her before shrugging "As long as it doesn't pose a danger sure" he said.

Kia smiled "It kinda occurred to me that the only one whose name I know is Ty lulu" she said casually. He groaned in frustration but nodded.

Carefully he pointed to the youngest "That's Ty lulu, she's six and the youngest of the group" he said. Kia nodded, already knowing that.

He then pointed to a set of twins dressed in blue "Those are the twins, Hakoda and Kana, both nine" he stated. Kia rolled her eyes, made sense about them being the same age. They were twins after all.

However she held her tongue as he pointed to a beautiful young woman who had all the qualities of a future heart breaker, despite her messy black hair and energy she was usually bursting with "That's Shasta, she's twelve" he stated.

Kia raised an eyebrow at the respect in his voice "She's special to you, a little young for a crush don't you think?" she asked sarcastically.

He snorted "Not a crush, just the one worthy of most protection…she's the avatar's daughter. And so far the first air bender besides her father" he stated in reverence.

Kia looked at her in equal respect before he turned to the other girl "That's Mai, my sister and she's ten" he stated.

He then pointed to himself "And my name is Kasey" he said quietly with some venom in his voice.

Kia raised an eyebrow "Don't you like your name?" she teased.

He stayed silent, his face becoming dark "It's what I'm supposed to become" he said as he stopped at a cliff. He then smiled and grabbed some rope from a bag he had on his back. Carefully he secured it tightly.

Seeing Kia's strange look he smiled emotionlessly "It's to reach the temple. Shasta won't need it, and neither will Mai or Ty lulu, they could earth bend down there" he stated.

Kia's eyes widened "Wait, you guys can bend?" she asked.

Kasey tensed but looked at her carefully "Hakoda can't but Kana can water bend, something her father wasn't quite pleased about but he loves her any ways, jealous as Shasta's mom puts it. Shasta is an air bender and Mai and Ty lulu can bend earth. And then there is me, I'm stuck with fire" he said bitterly.

Kia's eyes narrowed "What's wrong with fire?" she asked, insulted.

Kasey shot her a hard look "Who wants an element that only burns?" he asked.

Kia scoffed "I happen to bend fire but I like it. It may burn but that's not all. It has a serene beauty and grace, almost as though I can take all of the beauty of the world and harness it at my finger tips. If I could I would do nothing but fire bend but I need to fit my needs as well" she said wistfully.

Kasey tensed, slightly distancing himself from her "So are you a master?" he asked.

Kia snorted "I wish" she muttered.

Kasey shook his head "You are either the craziest or smartest person I've ever met" he said in awe.

Kia huffed, crossing her arms "And I don't know if i should take that as a compliment or insult" she said sarcastically.

Kasey chuckled, moving to wake up the kids "We're here" he told them. Mai, Ty lulu, and Shasta all smiled, quickly disappearing down the side of the cliff.

Anxiously Kia looked over the edge "Don't worry, they just bended themselves down" Kasey said calmly.

Kia chuckled in embaressment "Right" she muttered.

She then looked at the little kids "Need help getting them down?" she asked. Kasey nodded, picking up Hakoda. Kia smiled and lifted Kana as Kasey disappeared down the rope. Kia quickly followed, slipping a bit with the extra weight. But she made it down safely, landing near Kasey.

She smiled at the sleepy girl before looking up worriedly "What about Tasana?" she asked.

Kasey smirked and looked at Ty lulu and Mai "Could you guys get her? You know our usual spot" he said. Both kids nodded, running off to retrieve the tiger mare.

Kasey then cocked his head "Come on, I'll show you where we're at" he told her. Kia smiled widely before following.


End file.
